


Reparaturen

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Deutsch | German, First Kiss, Friendship, M/M, Season/Series 08
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack findet einen alten VW-Bus, den er wieder auf Vordermann bringen möchte. Daniel hilft ihm dabei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reparaturen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Repairs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743376) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares). 



> Beta: Besten Dank an Chayiana! 
> 
> Geschrieben für den „2.Chance“-Prompt von Sahar auf Stargate Project.

Auf dem Heimweg vom Cheyenne Mountain zu seiner Wohnung musste Jack an einer roten Ampel halten und sein gelangweilter Blick fiel auf einen leuchtend orangenen VW-Campingbus. Es war ein Modell T 2 und Jack erinnerte sich wehmütig, dass er in seinen jungen Jahren alles dafür gegeben hätte, so ein Fahrzeug zu besitzen. So ein kleiner Camper war ihm damals wie das Symbol für Luxus erschienen – vor allem, wenn es tagelang wie aus Eimern geschüttet hatte. Aber er hatte niemals das Geld dafür gehabt und so war er weiter mit seinem Minizelt herumgereist. 

Später dann, mit Sara und Charlie hätte er sich den kleinen Bus leisten können. Aber mit seinen häufigen und unregelmäßigen Abwesenheiten von zu Hause, und dem vielen Umherreisen, das sein Job mit sich gebracht hatte, hatten alle vorgezogen, die wenige gemeinsame Zeit lieber daheim im Garten zu verbringen. 

Und nachdem das Stargate-Programm sein Leben übernommen hatte, waren alle Gedanken an ‚Abenteuer’ an Bord eines kleines Busses in so weite Ferne gerückt, wie die freundliche Einladung eines Goa’ulds zum Tee. Jacks Bedarf an Abenteuern war mehr als gedeckt gewesen. 

Nun war er seit ein paar Monaten General und verbrachte mehr Zeit hinter seinem Schreibtisch und auf der Erde, als ihm lieb war. Er vermisste es, durchs Stargate zu gehen, er vermisste die Kameraderie mit seinem Team, er vermisste … ja, auch das Abenteuer. Und plötzlich brachte dieses kleine Campmobil – das zum Verkauf stand, wie ein weiterer Blick enthüllte – all seine unerfüllten Wünsche und ein tiefes Gefühl von Nostalgie an die Oberfläche. 

Als der ‚freundliche’ Mann im Wagen hinter Jack ein Hupkonzert startete, warf Jack einen letzten Blick auf den Campingbus und eine Idee begann sich in seinem Kopf zu formen. 

* * *

Fünf Tage später war Jack der stolze Besitzer des orangenen Oldtimer-Busses.  
Es wäre logisch gewesen, Carter bei der Instandsetzung um Hilfe zu bitten, vor allem da auch der Motor noch einmal durchgecheckt werden musste. Aber vor ein paar Monaten war Mr. Humworthy in ihr Leben getreten und Jack war nicht wild darauf, sich stundenlange Lobeshymnen auf Pete Shanahan anzuhören, während sie zusammen arbeiteten. 

Deshalb fragte er Daniel. Und wenn er ganz ehrlich mit sich selbst war, er vermisste die Zeit, die sie zuvor miteinander verbracht hatten. Jetzt war er im SGC und Daniel auf Missionen. Jack fehlten ihre neckenden Streitereien, die Nächte am Lagerfeuer auf einer fremden Welt mit drei Monden und selbst Daniels leises Schnarchen, wenn sie sich ein Zelt teilten. Er war sehr erfreut, als Daniel versprach, ihn und sein neues ‚Familienmitglied’ am nächsten Tag zu treffen. 

* * *

„Wow! Als du ‚alt’ gesagt hast, habe ich nicht an so alt gedacht“, sagte Daniel, als er den VW zum ersten Mal sah.  
„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass es eines der letzten T2 Modelle ist.“ Jack ließ seine Hand mit Bewunderung über die Seite des Autos gleiten.  
„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, das sagt mir gar nichts. Dein hübscher T2 ist wohl noch zu jung, um im Archäologiestudium behandelt zu werden“, meinte Daniel mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln. 

„Macht nichts. Du hast doch bestimmt auch eine Rostlaube gehabt, als du auf der Universität warst, oder nicht?“  
„Oh, ja! Und noch viel ältere Modelle während meiner Praktika bei südamerikanischen Ausgrabungen. Da gab es Jeeps und kleine Lastwagen, die wurden nur noch von rollenweise Panzertape zusammengehalten. Aber ich bin mir sicher, du suchst nach einer etwas eleganteren Lösung als Klebeband“, antwortete Daniel grinsend.  
„Da kannst du dein Panzertape drauf verwetten!“ Jack tätschelte den Lack. „Diese Schönheit hier verdient eine zweite Chance.“ 

Jack öffnete die Schiebetür und sie kletterten in den Wagen. „Also, der Bus hat ein Aufklappdach und die Rückbank kann in ein breites Bett verwandelt werden. King Size, hat der Verkäufer gesagt. Muss allerdings ein ziemlich mickeriger König sein, denn das Bett hat nicht mehr als einsfünfzig Breite.“ Jack setze sich auf die Rückbank und fuhr fort: „Außerdem kannst du dieses Modell mit einen Kühlschrank mit Eisfach nachrüsten und eine Chemietoilette kaufen, wenn du willst.“ 

„Kühlschrank klingt gut, kalte Getränke im Sommer sind immer nett. Aber ich denke, ich kann auch ohne Porta Potty leben.“ Daniel rümpfte die Nase.  
„Und wenn du stundenlang in einem Verkehrsstau steckst?“, fragte Jack mit einem schiefen Grinsen.  
Daniel schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Dann werde ich mich ganz sicher nicht auf die Toilette hocken, während mir die Leute in den Nachbarautos zusehen!“  
„Mimose.“ Jack zuckte die Schultern und fügte mit einem wackelnden Zeigefinger hinzu: „Aber ich will später keine Beschwerden hören, wenn ich’s nicht einbaue.“

Als Nächstes öffnete Jack den Deckel eines Schränkchens und erklärte: „Siehst du, hier ist eine Spüle eingebaut und eine Schublade für Besteck und Kleinkram. Und dort ist ein Zwei-Flammen-Gasherd, auf dem man locker Spaghetti und Rührei zubereiten kann. Und …“  
„Denk dran, deinen Chefkoch einzuladen, wenn du herumreist“, unterbrach ihn Daniel.  
„Klaro.“ Jack grinste. Er hatte schon einen Koch im Auge. Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung, ob Daniel mehr als MREs aufwärmen und Tütensuppen kochen konnte, aber Jack plante, es herauszufinden. 

Daniel strich über die Wand des Gefährts. „Es ist sehr nett und hat Charakter.“ Er machte eine allumfassende Bewegung mit seinen Händen. „Stell es dir mit neuen Vorhängen vor, vielleicht in einem schicken, dunklen Grau? Neue Polsterbezüge in derselben Farbe und noch ein paar farblich abgestimmte Teppiche.“ 

Daniels Enthusiasmus war ansteckend und vor Jacks Augen verwandelte sich der schmutzig braun-grüne Karo-Stoff der Vorhänge in graue Eleganz, und die Flecken auf den Polstern verschwanden und wurden durch passende moderne Muster ersetzt. 

„Wann fangen wir an?“, fragte Daniel und blickte Jack auffordernd an.  
„Es tut mir ja wirklich leid, dass ich dich in deinem dekorativen Schwung unterbrechen muss, aber wir beginnen an der Außenseite, wo wir erst einmal alle Rostflecke entfernen.“  
„Oh ja, Rost, ich erinnere mich daran. Ich habe manch eine Stunde mit Schmirgelpapier verbracht.“ Daniel seufzte. „Hast du alles da, was wir brauchen?“  
„Ich habe gestern auf dem Heimweg alles gekauft, damit dieser Camper wieder zu einem Schmuckstück wird.“  
„Okay, legen wir los.“ 

Jack und Daniel kletterten aus dem Wagen und inspizierten eingehend alle Stellen, die behandelt werden mussten. 

* * *

Drei Wochen später, nach Daniels geglückter Rettungsmission, um Teal’c aus dem Virtual-Reality-Testprogramm zurückzuholen, beendeten sie endlich ihren Entrostungsjob. 

Jack genoss die gemeinsam verbrachten Stunden sehr. Sie stritten zwar immer noch genauso viel wie auf ihren Missionen, aber da keine Weltanschauung dahinterstand, wenn es darum ging, welches Sandpapier das beste war oder wie lange die Grundierung trocknen musste, versöhnten sie sich schnell wieder. 

Neben Gesprächen über Arbeit, Goa’uld und Mitarbeiter, redeten sie auch über private Dinge. Zum ersten Mal – nach fast einem Jahr – nahm sich Jack wirklich Zeit, um Daniel über die Wochen und Monate direkt nach seinem kleinen Ausflug ins Land der Aufgestiegenen zu befragen, als er sich wieder ins tägliche Leben hatte einfinden müssen. 

Zuerst war Daniel sehr zögerlich. Doch als Jack auch dann nicht spottete, als Daniel in sehr unzureichender Weise zu erklären versuchte, wie er sich in seinem neuen/alten Körper gefühlt hatte, wurde er von Mal zu Mal offener.  
Zwar verstand Jack immer noch nicht, wie jemand seinen Körper als Neoprenanzug, der überall zu groß und gleichzeitig zu fest sitzend war, beschreiben konnte, aber das lag natürlich auch an seiner mangelnden Außerhalb-des-Körpers-sein-Erfahrung. 

Nachdem Daniel an jenem Abend gegangen war, kramte Jack aus einer Kiste seinen alten Neoprenanzug heraus. Er hatte ihn einst zum Surfen gekauft, aber er war schon seit Jahren nicht mehr zum Einsatz gekommen. Jack probierte ihn an. Nun, ‚fest sitzend’ war noch eine Beschönigung. Der Anzug fühlte sich ziemlich eng um seine Körpermitte an – wofür er sein Alter, aber auch ein paar Bierchen zu viel und ein paar Joggingrunden zu wenig verantwortlich machen konnte. Kein sehr angenehmes Gefühl. 

Daniel lachte, als er ihm bei ihrem nächsten Treffen davon erzählte, und Jack wünschte sich, er könnte ihn häufiger so zum Lachen bringen. 

Während sie den Wagen neu lackierten, erzählte Jack von seiner Zeit mit Charlie. Im Gegenzug sprach Daniel über Sha’re, ihren unerfüllten Kinderwunsch und seine Enttäuschung, als sie dann sofort von Apophis schwanger geworden war. Mit der Beendigung der Außenlackierung hatten sie beide dem anderen weit mehr anvertraut, als sie in den Gesprächen mit den Psychiatern des SGCs jemals herausgelassen hatten. 

Als nächstes kümmerten sie sich um das Wageninnere. Auch dort besserten sie einige Lackschäden aus, verschraubten ein paar Teile neu und scheuerten den Herd und die Spüle, bis sie wieder glänzten. Sie unterhielten sich über Urlaube, gelungene und weniger gelungene, und Pläne, die sie noch hatten. Jack speicherte gut ab, was Daniel so im Urlaub mochte und was nicht. Es gab viele Übereinstimmungen, sah man mal von den alten Ruinen ab. 

* * * 

Nach etlichen Wochen war alles in dem Camper Van wieder funktionstüchtig es standen nur noch abschließende Verschönerungsarbeiten auf dem Plan. Als Letztes gingen sie gemeinsam Gardinen kaufen. 

Die Verkäuferin war sehr nett, holte ein Musterbuch hervor und erkundigte sich: „Welche Farben herrschen denn in Ihrem Schlafzimmer vor?“ Dabei schaute sie von Daniel zu Jack und wieder zu Daniel zurück. 

Jack stutzte. Wieso glaubte sie, dass er ein gemeinsames Schlafzimmer mit Daniel hatte? Sah er so aus, als hätte er das? Sie waren ja schließlich nicht Händchen haltend durch die Gegend gerannt. Jack wollte die Sache gerade richtigstellen, als Daniel das übernahm. 

„Kein richtiges Schlafzimmer“, erklärte Daniel lächelnd. „Die Vorhänge sind für einen VW-Bus, um das Wageninnere abdunkeln zu können.“

Jack runzelte die Stirn. Warum hatte Daniel nicht klargestellt, dass sie kein gemeinsames Schlafzimmer hatten? Und damit auch, dass sie kein Paar waren? Warum ließ er sie weiter im Unklaren? Und dass sie immer noch auf der falschen Fährte war, legten ihre nächsten Worte nahe. 

„Ah – Sie haben einen Campingbus? Für zwei Personen ist das ganz ideal. Wir wollten auch mal einen kaufen, aber dann sind die Kinder dazwischen gekommen. Für fünf ist er einfach zu klein.“ Die Verkäuferin tippte auf eine Seite in ihrem Buch. „Diese Stoffe hier verdunkeln sehr gut. An welche Farbe hatten Sie denn gedacht?“ 

„Ein dunkles Grau.“ Und während sich Daniel und die Verkäuferin durch die verschiedenen Grautöne wühlten, ruhten Jacks Augen auf Daniel. 

Ob es für Daniel genauso klar war wie für die Verkäuferin, dass sie den Bus gemeinsam nutzen würden? Sie hatten zwar über mögliche Urlaubsziele gesprochen, aber nur ganz allgemein. Es hatte mehr wie die Auflistung aller möglichen Nationalparks geklungen als wirkliche gemeinsame Reiseplanung. Aber nun ja, bei der ganzen Arbeit, die Daniel in die Instandsetzung des Busses gesteckt hatte, ging er wahrscheinlich davon aus, dass er nicht nur an der Arbeit, sondern auch am Vergnügen beteiligt wurde. Jack war das sehr recht. 

Schließlich suchte Daniel einen graumelierten Stoff für die Polster, einen dunkelgrauen für die Vorhänge und einen grau-orange gemusterten Teppich aus. Jack nickte zustimmend und ganz besonders zustimmend, als die Verkäuferin vorschlug, die Gardinen bei ihnen nähen zu lassen und auch die Polster nicht im Do-it-yourself-Verfahren anzugehen. Schon am nächsten Tag brachten sie die genauen Maße für die Gardinen und die Polster vorbei. 

In den folgenden Tagen hatte vor allem Jack noch genügend Kleinigkeiten zu erledigen. Er rief bei der Versicherung an, kümmerte sich um die Nummernschilder, und fuhr den Wagen dann zu einer Werkstatt, um die nötige Inspektion durchführen zu lassen. Es gab aber keine Beanstandung, und er bekam ohne Probleme die beiden Sticker für die Nummernschilder und das für die Windschutzscheibe ausgehändigt. Seinen neuen Abenteuern stand – fast – nichts mehr im Wege. 

* * *

Vierzehn Tage später konnten sie ihre Vorhänge und Polster wieder im Einrichtungshaus abholen. Sie fuhren gleich mit dem Camper dort hin. Nachdem sie alles bezahlt und eingeladen hatten, waren sie so neugierig, wie alles aussehen würde, dass sie noch auf dem Parkplatz den Teppich vor der Sitzbank auslegten, die Polster wieder einbauten und die Gardinen aufhängten. 

„Fertig“, sagte Daniel und zupfte die letzte Gardine in Form. „Es sieht klasse aus!“  
„Cool! Wirklich cool!“ Jack strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Hey, lass uns noch auf eine kleine Spritztour in die Rockys fahren“, schlug Jack vor. „Dann wissen wir, ob das Auto so gut fährt, wie es aussieht.“  
„Jetzt? Es ist schon sechs Uhr!“  
„Hast du noch was vor?“  
Daniel überlegte. „Nein.“  
„Also dann, rein mit dir in den Wagen. Wir halten an der Tankstelle und nehmen noch einen Kaffee mit.“  
„Und etwas zu essen, denn ich komme direkt aus Teal’cs neuer Wohnung und dort gab es noch nichts Essbares.“ 

Sie tankten und kauften alles für ein Picknick ein, verließen die Stadt über den Highway 24 und fuhren in Richtung Woodland Park. Eine knappe Stunde später waren sie am Ziel, einem einsam gelegenen Wanderparkplatz, auf dem kein einziges Auto mehr stand. Jack parkte den Bus so, dass die letzten Sonnenstrahlen ins Innere fielen, als sie sie Schiebetür öffneten. 

Sie saßen nebeneinander auf der Rückbank, aßen die mitgebrachten Sachen auf ihrem nagelneuen Campingtisch und prosteten sich mit einem heißen Tee zu, den sie auf dem kleinen Kocher zubereitet hatten. Als die letzten Sonnenstrahlen hinter den Bergen verschwanden, wurde es schnell kalt und Daniel schloss die Schiebetür. Es war heimelig und warm im Innern, auch wenn man den Wind pfeifen hörte. 

„Schon seit mehr als fünfundzwanzig Jahren will ich so ein Fahrzeug haben“, schwärmte Jack, „und jetzt ist es endlich so weit. Das ist so … so … toll“, schloss er lahm, strahlte aber über das ganze Gesicht dazu. „Ich … das ist einfach nur ‚Wow!’“ Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, als würde er eine Fußballmannschaft anfeuern. Dann knuffte er Daniel übermütig mit seinem Ellenbogen in die Seite. „Danke sehr!“ 

„Bitte, bitte, ich habe doch nur ein…“  
„Du hast einen entscheidenden Anteil geleistet. Sonst hätte ich doppelt so lange gebraucht. Oder noch länger, weil mir manchmal der Schubs gefehlt hätte.“  
„Du meinst den Freitag, als das mit dem Rücklicht nicht klappte und du sogar lieber deine Steuererklärung machen wolltest?“, lachte Daniel.  
„Genau den. Und jetzt sieh uns an – perfekt!“ Jack schlang Daniel einen Arm um die Schulter.  
„Perfekt“, stimmte Daniel zu und legte seine Hand über Jacks auf seiner Schulter. 

Jack wurde ganz plötzlich klar, dass er Daniel nicht nur zum Auto reparieren um sich haben wollte. Er konnte ihn jetzt, da der Bus renoviert war, nicht einfach so wieder gehen lassen. Seinen freien Tagen und Wochenenden würde sonst etwas ganz Entscheidendes fehlen. Er durfte nicht daran denken, wieder so viel allein zu sein. Er vermisste Daniel schon, obwohl er noch da war. 

„Muss ich eigentlich ein neues Projekt suchen oder können wir uns auch so regelmäßig sehen?“, fragte er ruppiger, als er eigentlich gewollt hatte. Das kam alles nur von dem blöden Kloß, den er im Hals sitzen hatte. 

Daniel drehte seinen Kopf, so dass er Jack anschauen konnte. „Ich glaube, wir haben doch schon ein neues Projekt, oder nicht?“ Er drückte Jacks Hand.  
„Wie wäre es, wenn wir einen gemeinsamen Urlaub mit diesem Camper planen würden?“ Seine Finger streichelten zögerlich über Jacks Handrücken.

Jack schaute in Daniels ernstes Gesicht. Das war kein Scherz. Das war ein ernst gemeinter Vorschlag. Urlaub mit Daniel. Nur sie beide. Oh Gott, ja! Und wenn Daniel das so prompt vorschlug, hatte er da auch nicht erst seit fünf Minuten dran gedacht. Es sah ganz so aus, als hätten sie nicht nur den Camper repariert, sondern auch ihre Freundschaft gefestigt in diesen letzten Wochen. Und Einsfünfzig war ja gar nicht so schmal, da würden sie schon ausreichend Platz haben. Falls Daniel mit dem Angebot außerdem andeuten wollte, dass … dann brauchten sie auch nicht mehr Platz. 

„Natürlich nur, wenn du … Nein, du hast bestimmt Besseres vor, als mit mir durch die Gegend zu fahren“, stellte Daniel klar und machte sich daran den Campingtisch zusammenzuklappen. 

„Unsinn. Was soll es Besseres geben?“ Jack zog Daniel neben sich auf den Sitz zurück. „Ich dachte, du hättest auch …“ Er strich sich mit einer Hand durch die kurzen Haare in seinem Nacken. Daniel war tatsächlich widerborstig bis zum Schluss! Dann grinste er – er würde es wohl auch nicht anders wollen. 

„Ich dachte, du hättest auch noch das Bett ausprobieren wollen? Einmal Probe liegen?“  
„Ja-a?“ Daniel warf ihm einen sehr abwägenden Blick über seine Brillengläser hinweg zu.  
„Dann komm. Auf geht’s.“ Jack sprang auf und Daniel folgte seinem Beispiel.  
Gemeinsam klappten sie die Rückbank zu einer Liegefläche um. 

Kaum dass der Klappmechanismus eingerastet war, schubste Jack Daniel in Richtung Bett. Der versuchte, sich reflexartig an Jack festzuhalten und zog ihn im Fallen mit sich. Jack bemühte sich noch sich abzustützen und gemeinsam krachten sie auf die Polster.  
Jack landete halb auf Daniel und rollte sich bewusst nicht zur Seite. Sein Knie lag auf Daniels Oberschenkel, seine linke Hand stützte sich neben Daniels Kopf ab, seine rechte lag auf Daniels Brust. 

„Ich will mit dir wegfahren. Wohin ist mir ganz egal. Nur du, ich und dieses Mini-Wohnmobil. Was muss ich tun, damit das in deinen Schädel reingeht?“ Jack milderte seine Worte, indem er seine rechte Hand hochschob und durch Daniels Gesicht strich. 

Überraschenderweise rollte Daniel mit den Augen. „Du musst gar nichts tun. Nur nicht brütend und mit tiefen Falten auf der Stirn in die Gegend starren, wenn ich gerade all meinen Mut zusammengenommen und deine Hand gestreichelt habe, du Dummkopf.“  
„Oh.“  
„Genau. Oh. Das habe ich mir auch gedacht, als so gar nichts kam.“  
„Shit, ich habe doch nur ausgerechnet, ob Einsfünzig auch breit genug ist“, erklärte Jack. 

Daniels Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln und er legte Jack eine Hand in den Nacken. „Ist es. Wir werden noch Platz übrig behalten.“ Seine Stimme klang verdammt sexy und vielversprechend.  
„Werden wir?“, brabbelte Jack, den ein lange vermisste Kribbeln und Sehnen durchlief und er merkte, wie sich seine Konzentrationsfähigkeit rapide verabschiedete, während er an die … ‚Möglichkeiten’ dachte.  
„Werden wir. Versprochen. Ist dieser Parkplatz sicher genug für einen kleinen Vorgeschmack?“ Daniels Hände fuhren große, aufregende Kreise über Jacks Rücken. 

Vorgeschmack? Küsse? Sex? Parkplatz? Öffentlicher Parkplatz eine dreiviertel Stunde vom SGC entfernt?! 

Jack seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Wir haben ja noch nicht einmal die Gardinen zugezogen.“ Widerwillig setzte er sich auf.  
„Ich denke nicht, dass die Gardinen das Hauptproblem sind“, meinte Daniel sehr realistisch und nahm ebenfalls eine sitzende Position ein. Er legte Jack eine Hand in den Rücken. „Aber wenn wir uns beeilen sind wir in einer Stunde in Colorado Springs zurück …“ 

„Du hast Recht. Mit beiden Punkten.“ Jack beugte sich vor und presste einen raschen Kuss auf Daniels Lippen. Dann stand er resolut auf. Das musste reichen. Wenn er erst einmal Daniels nackte Haut unter seinen Fingern fühlte, dann würden sie es nicht mehr bis nach Hause schaffen.

Jack kletterte auf den Fahrersitz, Daniel auf den Beifahrersitz und Jack startete den Campingbus. Nur noch ein wenig Geduld. 

Als Daniel mit einem herausfordernden Grinsen eine Hand auf seine Knie legte, wusste Jack, dass seine Geduld gerade auf eine harte Probe gestellt wurde. Aber genau das hatte er von Daniel ja auch erwartet.

\---------------ENDE------------

©Antares, August 2016 


End file.
